Lobisomens de Londres
by Zulenha
Summary: Remus está muito abatido, e sua mãe sabe disso. Quando ela lhe entrega um panfleto sobre uma tal A.L.L., ele fica muito interessado e ansioso por comparecer... mas quando se é um Maroto, nunca se vai sozinho a lugar algum. [cap. 5 atualizado]
1. Panfleto

**DISCLAIMER:** Não possuo "Harry Potter", muito menos "Werewolves of London". O primeiro é da J. K. Rowling, o segundo é de Warren Zevon. 

**N/A: **Parece que songfics não são permitidas, certo? Mas isso não é uma songfic. A música é só uma citação. A fic não é baseada na música, só no título… será que sou uma criminosa? 0o"

**N/A²:** Esse primeiro capítulo é bem curtinho, mas é só a introdução.

* * *

_If you hear him howling around your kitchen door  
Better not let him in  
Little old lady got mutilated late last night  
Werewolves of London again  
Werewolves of London _

He's the hairy-handed gent who ran amuck in Kent  
Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair  
Better stay away from him  
He'll rip your lungs out, Jim  
I'd like to meet his tailor  
Werewolves of London

_(Werewolves of London – Warren Zevon,1978)_

**Capítulo 1 – Panfleto.**

A Sra. Lupin estava preocupada com o filho. Não que ele estivesse agindo de forma que a preocupasse, não, Remus era um doce de rapaz. Não poderia querer um filho mais responsável e amável. Mas ele tinha acabado de se formar em Hogwarts, e parecia algo melancólico.

Seus amigos de infância volta e meia apareciam na porta dos Lupin para visitá-lo e virar a casa de pernas pro ar, depois sair repentinamente, levando-o junto para "tomar uns gorós". Aqueles garotos também eram bonzinhos, apesar de não tanto quanto seu filhinho. Mas Remus, quando estava sozinho, quase sempre ia para o quarto e se trancava, com uma expressão soturna, e só saía pra comer e ir ao banheiro.

A Sra. Lupin chegou a ponderar em algum momento que talvez fossem questões amorosas. E, como uma boa e preocupada mamãe, resolveu tentar ajudar o filho.

"Remus, meu amorzinho," disse ela ao filho, com uma expressão caridosa no rosto (que ela passara algum tempo na frente do espelho, praticando). Remus a olhou de soslaio. "Quer que a mamãe arranje uma namoradinha pra você?"

Pela cara horrorizada de Remus e pelo jeito como ele saiu tropeçando para fora da cozinha, na sua ânsia de fugir dela, a Sra. Lupin concluiu que aquilo era um "não".

Mas ela não iria desistir assim tão fácil. Se não eram problemas amorosos, talvez fossem profissionais.

"Já conseguiu arranjar um emprego, filhinho?"

"Já, mãe. Na Floreios & Borrões. Eu te contei anteontem."

"Ah, é verdade. Mas, se você não estiver satisfeito com um emprego desses (numa livraria, ora essa), a mamãe podia conseg—"

"Mamãe, não fale de você na terceira pessoa."

"Tudo bem, querido, o que você quiser. Mas a mam… _eu_ podia tentar conseguir outra coisa pra você, se você estiver interessado."

"Eu sempre gostei de trabalhar com livros. Esse emprego é ótimo."

"Ah."

Bem, se não era namorada, nem trabalho, então só podia ser uma coisa: problemas com a licantropia.

"Aqui, meu bem," disse ela, passando a manteiga para Remus no café da manhã, junto com um panfleto. Discretamente.

Remus olhou para o panfleto todo manchado de manteiga. Depois olhou pra mãe. Ela lhe piscou um olho, conspiratória.

No panfleto, lia-se "ALL – Associação dos Lobisomens de Londres" e abaixo, uma porção de dicas sobre como ser um lobisomem mais feliz e saudável. Remus leu as dicas enquanto passava manteiga no pão, e, a cada linha, sua sobrancelha direita ia subindo.

A Sra. Lupin estava feliz ao ver o interesse de seu menino pela associação. Finalmente ela acertara. Engoliu uma colherada de _grapefruit_, olhou pela janela da cozinha e decidiu que aquele seria um lindo dia.


	2. Ajuda

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter não é meu. Mas a A.L.L. é criação minha, assim como os pais dos personagens.

**N/A:** Só pra esclarecer, essa fic é Remus/Sirius porque não dava pra colocar Remus/Sirius/James. Eu só escolhi um dos dois. Não é nem de longe um slash ou yaoi ou shounen-ai, ok? Tanto que não é do gênero "romance".

**N/A²:** Como eles já saíram da escola, eu decidi que eles não vão mais se chamar pelos apelidos. É que colocar os apelidos em português fica estranho, e em inglês mais ainda, então é melhor não colocar nada.

* * *

"Mais um pedaço de torta, querido?"

"Muito obrigado, Sra. Potter. A senhora é muito gentil."

James balançava a cabeça, nada discretamente, expondo ao mundo sua indignação frente àquela ceninha. Sua mãe, sua própria mãe, se abrindo em sorrisos e mimos para o malandro do Sirius! Onde o mundo ia parar?

Não que fosse a primeira vez que acontecia aquilo, mas, desde que Sirius se mudara para um apartamento próprio (onde só tinha um colchão no chão, que servia de cama e de sofá, e uma mala com as roupas dele), sua mãe tomara para si a incumbência de alimentar aquele animal o suficiente para ele passar uma semana de barriga cheia. E todo sábado ele voltava.

Aliás, sua mãe não era a única. Sirius também conquistara as mães de Remus e de Peter. Aquelas mulheres, um bando de cinqüentonas, sendo seduzidas descaradamente por seu melhor amigo, era algo que James achava um absurdo. Parecia que a única mãe que não gostava de Sirius era a dele mesmo.

"Se não parar de comer tanto doce, vai perder sua silhueta, _querido_," comentou James, quando Sirius aceitou seu sexto pedaço de torta de chocolate com caramelo e nozes.

"Pare de reclamar, Jamie, e coma mais você também," disse sua mãe, a cabeleira preta esvoaçando quando ela se virou para o filho, despejando mais um tijolo de chocolate no prato dele.

"Mãe! Eu não agüento maaaais…"

"Como não? Você só comeu dois pedaços. Desse jeito nunca vai deixar de ser magrelo."

"Eu não sou magrelo!" protestou James, enquanto Sirius escondia seus risos por detrás da franja. "E além do mais, todo mundo nessa casa é magro. Por que eu seria diferente?"

"A Lily bem que disse que preferia ter se apaixonado por mim," comentou Sirius, a boca cheia de bolo, flexionando um braço musculoso apesar de todas as porcarias que ele vivia comendo. James abriu a boca, horrorizado.

"O que—ela não disse iss—ela nunca—seu babaca!" concluiu ele, vermelho sob o olhar da Sra. Potter. Sirius começou a rir.

"Claro que ela não disse, sua namorada deve gostar de osso," disse ele, consolador. James lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e devorou seu bloco de torta com uma rapidez incrível pra quem não agüentava mais.

* * *

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, uma cabeça apareceu na lareira da sala dos Potter. Uma cabeça de cabelos castanho-claros e olhos escuros, que os dois amigos diriam ser de Remus Lupin, não fosse o penteado cheio de gel e partido no meio, e a marca de batom na bochecha.

"Remus, o que fizeram com você?" disse Sirius, assustado. Remus fez uma careta conformada.

"Minha mãe disse que eu tinha que estar arrumadinho pra reunião de hoje," resmungou ele. "Isso é porque você não percebeu o maldito perfume que ela me fez pôr. Eu só apareci aqui pra ver se tinha alguém em casa. Posso ir praí?"

Remus sumiu e reapareceu alguns segundos depois, de corpo inteiro, espanando a fuligem de suas vestes novas e impecavelmente azuis. Suas roupas combinavam de forma constrangedoramente perfeita. Ele parecia muito infeliz daquele jeito.

"Sinto muito, colega, mas você não vai andar na minha casa nesses trajes," avisou James, sacudindo uma manga de linho azul-anil que, ironicamente, cobria um braço de Remus.

"Você ainda não entendeu que eu tô fugindo?" retrucou Remus, exasperado. "Não posso ir pra minha primeira reunião da A.L.L. desse jeito. Tô parecendo um idiota!"

"E por que está vestido assim, então?"

"Sirius, minha mãe ia ter três filhinhos coloridos se eu me recusasse a vestir essa coisa. Ela passou dias fazendo isso pra mim."

"_Dias?_"

"Ela vem de família trouxa, lembra? Gosta de usar máquina de costura," Remus suspirou, cansado, se jogando no sofá mais próximo. James estava olhando para ele com uma cara estranha, só agora digerindo o que ele dissera.

"O que é essa A.L.L.?"

"Associação dos Lobisomens de Londres, não contei pra vocês?"

"Acho que não," disse Sirius, cruzando os braços. "Mas já ouvi falar nisso. Um bando de lobisomens se reúne num galpão pra conversar."

"Trocar experiências de vida!" corrigiu Remus.

"Tanto faz, rapaz. Quer dizer que você vai pra esse negócio? Então a gente também vai, não é, James?"

"É isso aí, não temos mais nada pra fazer hoje!"

"O quê? Espera!" exclamou Remus, erguendo-se num salto. "Endoidaram? Vocês são lobisomens, por acaso?"

"É só questão de fingir!" disse James, dando de ombros.

"Não dá pra fingir que se é um lobisomem!"

"É claro que dá, é só a gente te imitar. Passamos sete anos perto de você, é claro que sabemos como é um lobisomem."

"Mas… mas…!"

"Nem mas nem menos. Vamos com você pra te dar apoio moral. Agora, não vamos andar na rua com você vestindo de jeca; acho que tenho uma roupa que serve em você."

Remus ainda tentou protestar, mas já estava sendo arrastado escada acima.

* * *

**(Reviews, please!)**


	3. Beco

**DISCLAIMER:** Jo Rowling, minha "ídola", é dona de Harry Potter. Não eu. Quem me dera.

* * *

O panfleto dizia Rua das Alfazemas Lilases, número trezentos e doze, Londres. A plaquinha pregada no muro da padaria à frente deles dizia "Rua das Alfazemas Lilases", eles estavam em Londres, mas não se via o número trezentos e doze em lugar algum. E olha que eles tinham virado a rua de cabeça pra baixo, não literalmente. 

'Ué…' disse Sirius, inteligentemente, olhando a plaquinha.

'Isso é tão estranho,' murmurou Remus, checando o panfleto pela quinta vez em dois minutos. 'Devia estar em algum lugar aqui perto.'

'Defina "aqui perto",' retrucou Sirius, pegando o panfleto ele mesmo e começando a analisá-lo. 'Eu devia saber, se quiser que uma coisa seja bem feita, faça você mesmo.'

'Você está absurdamente convencido pra quem nem devia estar aqui,' resmungou Remus.

'Com licença, senhor,' dizia James, já dentro da padaria, para o trouxa rechonchudo e barbudo do outro lado do balcão.

'Fale, moleque,' grunhiu ele, simpático. Tinha um sotaque engraçado, que não dava pra definir. Remus olhou para ele e se lembrou de uma beterraba, não só pela cor, mas pelo formato também.

'Sabe nos dizer onde fica…'

Quatro segundos antes, Sirius tivera a grande idéia de olhar o verso do panfleto. Havia algo escrito em tinta laranja e borrada. Cutucou Remus e mostrou a ele.

_No beco entre a livraria Versátil e a loja de discos É Nóis na Fita. Não comente com os trouxas._

Remus percebeu o que James estava fazendo.

'… o número…'

'QUIETO, JAMES!' gritou ele, irrompendo na padaria e dando um tabefe na nuca do outro. James caiu em cima de um saco de batatas aberto, causando um pequeno estrondo de batatas rolando.

O padeiro-beterraba piscou duas vezes antes de entender o que se passava em seu estabelecimento. E resolveu apenas assistir – os dias eram sempre tão iguais, qualquer distração era bem-vinda.

'Enlouqueceu?' gritou James de volta, irritadíssimo no meio daquele monte de tubérculos. 'Eu estava pedindo uma informação—"

Sirius pegou um brioche de cima do balcão e enfiou-o na boca de James, fazendo-o cair de novo. 'Onde já se viu um homem pedir informações? Você não honra as calças que veste?'

James cuspiu o brioche em cima duns tomates ali perto. 'E você prefere rodar a cidade inteira atrás do endereço!'

'É melhor do que me humilhar desse jeito tão grotesco!'

'Você é um fresco!'

'E você é um fresco grotesco!'

'Desculpe-nos por qualquer coisa, senhor,' disse Remus, agitado, quando os dois tinham ido discutir do lado de fora da padaria. 'Quanto custa aquele brioche?'

'Ah, não se incomode,' disse o padeiro, rindo e tossindo ao mesmo tempo. 'Fica como pagamento pelo pequeno show de vocês.'

* * *

O beco entre a loja de discos e a livraria era estreito, escuro e muito, muito sujo. Cheirava a alguma coisa morta e em estado de decomposição, com um toque de óleo de fígado de bacalhau. Os três bruxos, recém-graduados e recém-adultos, que não pareciam nem uma coisa e nem outra, se entreolharam. 

Remus fez um meneio com a mão, indicando o beco horroroso. 'As visitas primeiro.'

'Oh, não, não, meu caro amigo,' disse James, 'não poderíamos tirar-lhe a honra de ser o primeiro a entrar. Seria egoísmo de nossa parte.'

'A etiqueta manda que as damas vão na frente,' disse Sirius, com as mãos nos bolsos. 'Por isso, vão indo vocês dois, eu fico na retaguarda.'

'Eu é que não entro nessa podridão toda!' berrou Remus. 'Vocês quiseram vir comigo? Pois arquem com as conseqüências!'

'Ninguém nos avisou que o encontro seria num bueiro!' retorquiu James, ao que Sirius confirmou vigorosamente com a cabeça.

Um rato cinzento e gordo saiu correndo da escuridão do beco.

Uma barata maior do que o rato saiu atrás dele.

Sirius fez cara de nojo profundo. 'Em que roubada você nos meteu, hein, senhor Lupin?'

'Ninguém meteu ninguém em nada aqui, vocês vieram porque quiseram.'

'Ahn… crianças, estamos começando a atrair olhares…' disse James, sem-graça, olhando para os lados.

Alguns transeuntes sem mais o que fazer haviam parado, no meio da rua, para assistir aos três amigos debatendo se iam entrar ou não num beco tenebroso. Um guarda inglês vinha caminhando na direção deles, com passadas largas e cara de mau.

'Rum,' fez o guarda, emparelhando com o trio. 'Que significa isso?'

'Quê?' disse Sirius, pego de surpresa.

'Não compreendo sua pergunta, senhor oficial de polícia,' disse Remus, muito educadamente.

'Que é que os senhores estavam pensando em fazer aí dentro, hein?' disse o guarda. Seu nome era Gilbert, ele tinha um metro e noventa, um bigode castanho, dois cachorros ferozes em casa, e uma avó que achava que era uma pomba. O problema era quando ela resolvia fazer suas necessidades fisiológicas na cabeça dos outros.

'Nós…' balbuciou James, pensando furiosamente numa desculpa. A única coisa que vinha em sua cabeça era 'íamos nos drogar escondidos', mas era melhor não falar uma coisa dessas.

'Estávamos comentando como a cidade está jogada às baratas, literalmente,' disse Sirius, num estalo. 'É evidente que todos nós queremos nossas ruas limpas e não-fétidas. O governo deveria zelar por nossa capital! Se a cidade mais importante da Inglaterra está nessas condições, que dirá o resto do país!'

As pessoas que estavam escutando prontamente concordaram com Sirius. Era disso que eles precisavam nos jovens de hoje em dia: que eles fossem determinados, críticos e envolvidos com o que acontecia no mundo, e não aqueles _hippies_ e _skinheads_ que se via por todos os lados.

(Pobres pessoas iludidas – Sirius só queria saber de sua moto de estimação.)

Logo já estavam comentando com quem estivesse por perto, falando como aquilo era um absurdo, um disparate, como os governantes não direcionavam o dinheiro para algo importante como a higiene pública e como no tempo deles não era daquele jeito.

Dali a pouco, um zunzum intenso já havia se instalado naquela rua. O guarda Gilbert estava tontinho com a multidão que parecia achar que ele era o culpado e discutiam com ele também. Olhou para os lados, pronto a dar um passa-fora naquele jovenzinho convencido.

Mas os três já haviam sumido.

* * *

No fim beco havia um latão de lixo, algumas sacolas de lixo e lixo espalhado pelo chão. Nada muito agradável ou que saltasse à vista, portanto. E mesmo que saltasse, eles não veriam, de tão escuro que estava aquele lugar. 

'Pois eu acho que isso é uma bela peça que pregaram em você, Remus, meu chapa,' resmungou James, afastando uma mosca do tamanho de um passarinho, e brilhante como um peixe-lanterna, com um soco.

'Acho que esse beco é um ecossistema à parte,' comentou Remus, sem lhe dar atenção. 'Os biólogos trouxas iriam adorar.'

'Eu disse que a gente devia pedir informação,' continuou James, enfático.

'Você tem passado tempo demais com a senhorita Evans, James!' exclamou Sirius, exasperado. 'Isso de pedir informação nunca nem passava pela sua cabeça antigamente, você era um autêntico macho, mas essa garota tem uma péssima influência sobre você. _Recomponha-se_!'

James revirou os olhos, mesmo que o outro não pudesse vê-lo naquele breu. 'Você é um belo dum careta, Sirius.'

Sirius entrou em pânico. 'Um careta! Ele me chamou de _careta_! Remus, Reminhus, olha só pro nosso menino! Anos e anos preparando-o para honrar o sangue maroto, e é _assim_ que ele nos retribui? _Fale alguma coisa, Remus!_'

Remus, por sua vez, estava quieto, tapando o nariz com a manga do casaco (o cheiro ali não era muito legal), examinando cuidadosamente a parede no fundo do beco. Acendeu sua varinha o mínimo possível, para não alarmar os trouxas logo ali fora (apesar de que ninguém estava mais lembrando do beco a essa altura). Ficou bem uns três minutos andando para lá e para cá, com os olhos estreitos e examinadores.

Sirius e James até pararam de discutir, só para assisti-lo em seu comportamento anormal.

E, de repente, Remus soltou um "yes!" triunfal e encostou a ponta da varinha em um dos tijolos imundos. A parede girou, o chão rodou junto com ela, carregando os três marotos que nem sequer tiveram tempo de protestar.

Lá fora, a multidão enlouquecida gritava por justiça social.

* * *

**Yay! Terminei esse capítulo! Não entendo por que demorei tanto para escrevê-lo, foi só eu parar na frente do computador que veio tudo numa enxurrada. 0.o"**

**(O Sirius tá estressado hoje, né? Não sei o que deu nele.)**

**E aí? Gostaram? Amaram? Detestaram? Acharam muito curto? Deixem um review! Me faz um bem danado ver que tem gente que se importa comigo o suficiente para comentar minha fic… (snif) Chantagem emocional também vale nessas horas…**

**> Zu**


	4. Theodor

**DISCLAIMER:** Vou dizer de uma vez por todas, pra não precisar mais dizer no futuro: Harry Potter não é meu, nunca foi! Eu apenas utilizo seus personagens para escrever histórias, por diversão, sem qualquer intenção de lucro. Mesmo porque, eu acho que não dá pra lucrar coisa alguma aqui no (portanto, nos próximos capítulos, sem disclaimers! Cansei!).

* * *

O que será que Remus esperara daquela reunião? Nem ele mesmo sabia. Talvez uma sala ampla e bem iluminada. Ou algo como uma palestra. Uma mesinha redonda com chazinho servido, talvez? Não sabia dizer.

Mas não esperava um _banheiro_.

'Que diabos?' sussurrou Sirius, os olhos do tamanho de bolas de pingue-pongue, quando deu de cara com um vaso sanitário.

Quando a parede girara, eles haviam ido parar num corredor escuro, e tateado às cegas (_por que_ eles não usaram suas varinhas era um grande mistério, nunca desvendado) até acharem uma porta, que se abria para um toalete público. Pelo menos não estava todo sujo, mas tinha um ratinho azul bonitinho passeando pela tampa do vaso.

'Remus, meu fofo, acho que eu vou te bater,' rosnou James, já de saco cheio daquela história. Remus pareceu muito insultado. 'Isso é tudo culpa sua e da sua _á-éle-éle_. Quero ir pra casa, enjoei dessa caçada maluca.'

'Ora, mas logo agora que estamos perto?' retrucou Remus, marchando para a porta do banheiro e abrindo-a de supetão.

Só conseguiu ver um sutiã cor-de-rosa e ouvir gritos histéricos de mulher, antes de levar duzentas mil bolsadas e correr para a proteção do banheiro. Seus dois amigos tinham as sobrancelhas erguidas.

'É… um banheiro público feminino,' ele se engasgou.

'Que alívio, achei que esses gritinhos fossem seus,' disse James, pousando a mão sobre o peito e fingindo espanto. Remus lhe mostrou o famigerado Dedo do Meio. James escandalizou-se.

'Tarado! Pervertido! Maníaco sexual! Alguém chame a polícia! Um maluco narigudo no banheiro feminino!' guinchavam as moçoilas do outro lado da porta.

'Narigudo é a senhora sua mãe!' berrou Remus de volta.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo. Então, ouviu-se um barulho horrível de reboco se quebrando, e segundos depois uma pia (!) voou por cima das paredes do cubículo em que estavam. Por milímetros Remus não perdeu a orelha. Sirius soltou um gritinho pouco característico.

'Repita isso e tu morre, Pinóquio!' gritou uma voz, feminina mas grossa demais.

Várias vozes a apoiaram, com _urra_s enlouquecidos. Alguma coisa muito pesada começou a colidir contra a porta, como se uma mulher bastante gorda estivesse se jogando contra ela (mal sabiam eles que era isso mesmo que Agnes Smith, mais conhecida como Mata-Homem, estava fazendo).

Os três amigos estavam apavorados demais para pensar e agir como machos. Assim, quando uma mão de unhas vermelhas postiças quebrou um buraco na porta e tentou agarrá-los, começaram a gritar como garotinhas e tanto espernearam que a passagem secreta abriu de novo.

O ratinho azul, que até então estivera calmamente observando a situação, escolheu esse momento para se pronunciar. 'Mexam-se, seus retardados,' foi o que ele disse, antes de pular de cima do vaso e sair saltitando pelo corredor escuro.

Os três se entreolharam, olharam para a mão assustadora que se sacudia ameaçadoramente, olharam para o rato, perceberam que aquela era a coisa mais normal que lhes acontecera naquele dia, e resolveram segui-lo.

* * *

Depois de tantas desventuras, os marotos finalmente seguiram pelo corredor certo (então havia outros? Eles não tinham percebido, sabe, por estarem _no escuro_), um no qual era só pisar no chão que as tochas iam se acendendo, liderados pelo ratinho azul que se apresentou como Theodor.

Theo, como James passou a chamá-lo, muito para a consternação do rato que se orgulhava de seu nome por inteiro, era um bichinho muito gente fina. Tinha uma voz meio fanha, mas isso não atrapalhava em nada. Antes mesmo de chegarem à sala de reunião, já havia contado aos garotos que vinha da Escócia, gostava de Jazz e, nas horas vagas, fazia cerâmica.

'Cerâmica,' repetiu Remus, tentando processar aquilo em sua mente debilitada pela loucura do dia. 'É, cerâmica é uma coisa legal. Mas você faz proporcional ao seu tamanho, né?'

'Não, eu faço pra humanos. Tenho até uma lojinha aqui perto,' retrucou Theodor. Remus não soube o que dizer, por isso não disse nada.

'Você deve conhecer o Rabicho, Theo,' comentou James, lembrando-se do amigo gorducho. Theodor mexeu os bigodes para ele, confuso. 'Rabicho. Peter. Amigo nosso, um rato cinza e meio cheinho…'

'Há dezenas de ratos cinzentos e cheinhos pelos esgotos, aliás, eu já cheguei a ver um lilás, mas ele ficou se esfregando em mim e eu sou espada,' disse o rato, balançando a cauda todo cheio de si.

'Tá certo,' desconversou James, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius fazia uma cara muito hilária tentando conter o riso. 'Mas ele é um rato cinzento, cheinho e que cheira a hortelã, talvez isso ajude.'

Theodor estacou. Virou seus olhos pretos e agitados para James. 'Ele cheira a hortelã?'

'Infelizmente,' confirmou Remus, perguntando-se por que a tal sala de reunião não chegava nunca.

'Então só pode ser o Pompom!' exclamou o ratinho, fanhamente.

Foi a gota d'água para Sirius. O pobre Black desertor e traidor do sangue teve um acesso de gargalhadas tão grande que chegou a cair no chão. 'Pompom!' repetia ele, rindo como um alucinado. James e Remus tinham caras de horror. 'Pompom?' repetiram eles, achando que tinham ouvido mal.

Theodor não via o que era tão engraçado. Era trágico, era medonho, era ultrajante – não engraçado. 'Do que estão rindo? O Pompom me roubou a namorada! Eu ainda quebro a cara daquele infeliz, mas não consigo chegar perto dele por causa daquele cheiro maldito.'

A imagem de Peter, o rato, roubando a rata do próximo, era muito perturbadora. 'Então é por isso que o safado anda tão alegrinho…' comentou James, com uma careta.

'Você não acredita nisso, não é?' disse Remus, como se James tivesse duas cabeças e um rabinho amarelo com ponta de seta. E penas saindo pelas orelhas.

'Não?... Não, lógico que não!' exclamou ele, vendo o olhar que Remus lhe lançava. Sirius ainda se acabava de rir no chão.

Theodor pareceu decidir que humanos são criaturas complicadas e idiotas, e não questionou o comportamento deles. Parecia que eles não sabiam levar as coisas a sério! Que forma de vida primitiva aquela. Se todos fossem como os ratos, apenas se importando com seu queijo e com sua ratinha, o mundo seria muito diferente e melhor.

Depois de muito esforço para obrigar Sirius a se erguer (ele perdia as forças quando ria daquele jeito, coitado), e mais alguns minutos no túnel (aquilo já não era mais um corredor, que diabos), finalmente chegaram a um portão de madeira escura, com uma maçaneta muito assustadora na forma de um bicho feio de dentes mais feios ainda. Eles se perguntaram se aquilo seria, por acaso, um lobisomem.

'Essa porta só pode ser aberta por um legítimo lobisomem, do contrário, a maçaneta come a mão do mentiroso,' disse Theodor, com uma risadinha divertida de rato, como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. James e Sirius entreolharam-se, alarmados.

'Então pode deixar que eu abro,' declarou Remus, adiantando-se, sabendo até onde ia a coragem deles.

Theodor estranhou aquilo. 'Por que, seus amigos não são lobisomens também?' perguntou, apontando com a ponta do rabo para os dois, que deram um pulo.

'Ah, não, quer dizer, não é isso, eles são sim!' Remus se embolou todo na hora de responder. 'É que eles são meio covardes.'

'Quem é covarde aqui?' exclamou Sirius, ultrajado, se empertigando. Remus fuzilou-o com os olhos e James lhe deu um beliscão nas costas. 'Ai!'

'Cale a boca,' sussurrou James, letal, depois se virou para o rato. 'É verdade, Theo, nós somos as criaturas mais medrosas do mundo. Não comemos caroço de melancia com medo que germine no estômago. Até apanhamos de mulher!'

'_Você_ apanha de mulher, eu não,' retrucou Sirius, irritado. 'Seu submisso.'

'Submisso é a---!'

'Quietos! Eu vou abrir a porta!' exclamou Remus, pondo um fim naquilo. Theodor balançou a cabeça, desanimado com a raça humana.

Remus encostou na maçaneta e puxou o braço rapidamente.

Os outros três olharam para ele. 'O que é?'

'Essa coisa não vai me morder, não é?' perguntou ele, nervoso.

James bateu com a mão na testa. 'Vai logo, meu filho, seja homem!'

Remus não gostou nem um pouco do comentário, mas resolveu não dar uma resposta malcriada para que Theodor não desconfiasse. Apesar de ele não saber por que estavam dando tanta importância pra um _rato_ e, ainda por cima, um rato _azul_. Aquilo não podia ser sério.

Enchendo-se de coragem, agarrou a maçaneta da porta (se era mesmo enfeitiçada, o que era MUITO provável, ela o aprovara) e girou-a.

* * *

**Bwahahahaha! Suspense! Vou deixar vocês nesse _cliffhanger_ só de implicância (que maldade! Vocês são tão legais). Esse capítulo foi muito curto pro meugosto, masvou tentar não demorar com o próximo, tá?**

**See you... ;D**

**>> Zu**


	5. Depoimentos

O lado de dentro da porta não era muito melhor do que a própria porta. A câmara era escura e baixo-astral, as paredes eram marrons, havia uma porção de cadeiras de pés dentados espalhadas pelo lugar. Tochas, teias de aranha e respingos completavam a decoração.

'Uuuuh,' murmurou James, estremecendo. 'Calafrios.'

Sirius não estava tão incomodado assim. 'Lembra muito minha ex-casa,' disse ele, olhando ao redor dele com algum interesse. 'Ah, sim. Reminiscências da minha infância querida.'

Remus não prestava atenção na decoração da sala, mas sim nas pessoas que estavam dentro dela, conversando entediadas. Céus – será que era algum tipo de moda licantropa que ele não estava sabendo? Os _convidados_ da reunião tinham cara de mortos-vivos, vestiam preto e tinham grandes olheiras roxas. Ele sentiu-se um tanto deslocado com seus cabelos penteados e sua camiseta azul-clara.

'Eu queria ter um piercing,' reclamou ele baixinho, achando-se monótono. Seus amigos olharam esquisito para ele. 'Olha só pra esses caras, todos tão melancólicos. Esse sim são verdadeiros lobisomens.'

'Remus, faz um favor? Fica quieto,' retrucou Sirius, dando-lhe um tapa na nuca.

'Vamos, vamos, seus lerdos,' disse Theodor em sua vozinha pequenina (que ecoou sinistramente pela câmara), já deslizando para algum lugar nas sombras. 'Sentem-se em algum lugar, daqui a pouco a reunião terá início!'

"Algum lugar" era uma ótima sugestão, realmente. Vejamos: uma cadeira… seca e sem mofo, de preferência.

Era algo difícil de achar. Ainda mais três delas. Por isso, cada um foi procurar a sua.

'Com licença, posso pegar essa cadeira?' pediu James agradavelmente a uma lobismulher (?) sentada por ali, apontando para uma _candidata_ ao lado dela.

A moça era bastante sombria, de cabelos castanhos mal penteados, com uma linda e romântica cicatriz através do rosto. Sério, ia do lado esquerdo da testa até o canto inferior direito da boca, e era simplesmente fashion demais para não ser notada. James não conseguiu desviar o olhar.

Moço discreto, ele…

'Pode falar que eu sou monstruosa, estou acostumada!' ela disparou, ríspida, para ele, e, sem precisar sequer levantar do lugar, deu-lhe um chute na canela. 'Quatro-olhos!'

'AAIÊ! Ei—olha quem você chama de quatro-olhos!' rebateu ele criativamente, dobrando-se sobre a perna ofendida e abraçando-a com lágrimas nos olhos. '_Putaquilpariu_--- que ponta horrorosa é essa do seu sapato?'

'Especialmente para punir malfeitores,' disse a moça, erguendo o pezinho pouco delicado numa bota verde-limão de ponta _pontuda_. Ela franziu a testa ameaçadora. 'Sorte sua que eu não mirei mais pra cima.'

'Iiikh!'

'Dá o fora!'

James agarrou a cadeira-alvo e saiu correndinho dali.

Enquanto isso, Remus tentava se entender com um senhor maltrapilho do outro lado da câmara. Ele não parecia compreender muito bem o que o rapaz dizia.

'Por favor, só o que eu quero é essa cadeira…'

'Não! Ninguém vai me levar pra cadeia! Não podem provar que fui eu!'

'Meu senhor, não foi isso que eu…'

'Chouriço? Gosto de chouriço. Mais sangue que tudo, sabe. Agrada o paladar de um lobo, se é que me entende, ré, ré, ré…'

'Sim, sim, chouriço é uma iguaria muito fina…'

'Não, não é da China, mocinho burro. É da Alemanha—'

'Mas meu senhor—'

'Não interrompa os mais velhos! Que garoto mal-educado! Eu dizia que…'

Sirius, por sua vez, simplesmente avistou a cadeira almejada, pegou sem olhar para os lados, e saiu. Muito mais prático.

--

'Meu nome é Humberto Higgins, e sou lobisomem desde os catorze anos. Matei um poodle uma vez. Um coelhinho, também. E tenho um gosto especial por carne mal-passada.'

Ele passou a língua ligeiramente pelos lábios ao dizer isso. Muitos dos outros lobisomens na reunião tinham os olhos arregalados na direção dele.

Os três Marotos estavam um pouco mais que horrorizados.

'Conto com o apoio e a compreensão de vocês,' continuou Humberto, com sua voz profunda e melancólica, senão ameaçadora. 'Preciso da sua amizade para superar meus traumas.' E fechou o punho, dramaticamente, contra o peito.

'Certo, certo. Sai daqui, Higgins, seu pervertido,' guinchou Theodor, saltando sobre a bancadinha atrás da qual Humberto estava. Este lançou um olhar ressentido para o rato, e voltou para a sua cadeira. 'Legal, quem quer ser o próximo?'

Adivinha quem levantou a mão na mesma hora? Sirius e James, lógico. Os dois.

'Sirius, é minha vez!'

'Que sua vez, o quê! Eu levantei a mão primeiro.'

'Mentira, fui eu! E você sempre é o primeiro, dessa vez não!'

'Ah, vai logo, seu chorão!'

James praticamente saltitou até a bancadinha, feliz da vida. Remus temeu por sua vida. Não sabia do que James era capaz – ou melhor, sabia, e era o que o preocupava no momento.

Aquele cara era descontrolado. Uma ameaça à sociedade. Não devia estar andando solto por aí, sem focinheira!

'Ahem. Meu nome é James!' Ele sorriu cheio de dentes e acenou animado para a moça com quem discutira antes. 'Aí, garota da bota – tô palanque e tu não tá!'

A garota mostrou-lhe o Famigerado Dedo do Meio, também. Remus simpatizou com ela na hora, mas James sentiu-se insultado.

'Theo, olha só pra ela, fez sinalzinho pra mim,' ele reclamou com o rato azul, que estava empoleirado sobre uma banqueta ao lado dele.

'Não seja ridículo e continua, imbecil,' respondeu Theodor, impaciente.

'Ah. Tá. Olha só,' ele voltou-se para sua mini-platéia, que estava cada vez com menos esperança sobre aquele lugar. 'Meu nome é James e eu tenho dezoito anos. Sou lobisomem há menos de um mês, e, tipo,foi uma experiência traumática e tudo mais,só queainda não deu tempo de eu ficar acabado e demente igual a vocês, mas meus pais acham que eu devo ter acompanhamento psicológico e blábláblá,' James mexeu a mão como um fantoche tagarela, 'e então aqui estamos. Alguém quer autógrafo?'

Remus tinha o rosto escondido nas mãos ao fim do discurso. Quem sabe, se ele ficasse quietinho, os outros não pensariam que ele tinha vindo com essa gente maluca…

'Jimmy, você é um incompetente! Sai daí e deixa o papai aqui assumir o comando,' declarou Sirius, andando até a bancada e enxotando James de lá. O rapaz saiu, mas sob protestos, e Sirius postou-se no lugar dele.

'Meu nome é Sirius,' disse ele, muito sério. Remus e James, que tinha ido se sentar ao lado dele, se surpreenderam. 'Não vou revelar meu sobrenome para preservar a privacidade da minha família. Eles não merecem ser expostos dessa forma.'

Ele pensou um pouco.

'Pensando bem, merecem sim! Meu nome é Sirius _Black_, lembrem-se bem desse sobrenome e espalhem para os quatro ventos o quanto essa família é indigna!'

Uma mão se ergueu no meio da "platéia". 'Senhor Black, sua família o hostiliza?' perguntou um homem já mais velho do que eles, com cara de _emo_.

'Minha família é o cocô do cavalo do bandido, meu senhor,' disse Sirius, paciente. 'Um bando de bruxos das trevas que, eu tenho certeza, só não come criancinhas porque não gostariam de sujar as mãozinhas deles de sangue. Ah, sim. Eles gostariam de você na família, senhor Higgins,' ele acrescentou, 'poderia se casar com minha prima Bellatrix, você faz o tipo dela…'

'Depende, se ela for gostosa,' disse Higgins, dando de ombros.

'Ah, então não dá,' disse Sirius, pesaroso. 'Bem, continuando! Tenho dezoito anos, como meu amigo Jimmy ali, e na verdade, fui eu que o tornei um lobisomem. É uma história complicada,' disse, erguendo uma mão para conter o assombro dos ouvintes, 'Envolve salada de agrião, penas de ganso e dados, realmente uma história assustadora, sei que não vão querer ouvir.'

'Não se esqueça do peixinho do aquário, Sirius!' exclamou James, lá no fundo.

'Ah, sim! Pobre Tobias. Era um bom peixe. Mas acho que ele gostou da vizinha do quinto andar.'

'Ela é que não gostou das nuvens naquele dia,' comentou James, misterioso.

'Nem do bolo de cenoura,' acrescentou Sirius, no mesmo tom.

'E que dizer, então, dos bibelôs da sua mãe? Aqueles elefantinhos nunca mais serão os mesmos.'

'Estão fazendo terapia até hoje!'

Os dois ficaram naquele clima conspiratório por mais alguns minutos, até Theodor decidir que eles não estava falando coisa com coisa e mandá-los praquele lugar. Francamente!

--

**Atualizei, gentem! Sentiram minha falta? Esse capítulo foi meio nada a ver, rápido _demais_ também, mas espero que tenham gostado.**

**Ah... se alguém aí for _emo_, nada pessoal** mesmo**, viu? É que _emocore_ virou assunto do dia lá na minha escola, e eu não resisti.**

**Como sempre, reviews fazem bem para o corpo e para a alma… então, reviewem! Podem falar o que quiserem, menos flames!**

**-- Zu**


End file.
